That Girl and That Guy
by Shay-Nia
Summary: A story of a friendship between two outcasts.
1. Prologue

That girl was a nerd. She was the smartest girl in school alone with Annabeth Chase. That girl was unknown by almost everyone. And people who did know her despised her. That is except for Leo Valdez. To Leo that girl was something different. And he'd never seen anyone like her. That girl's name was Sandry Dickinson.

That guy was a nerd. He was the smartest guy in school. He was known to everyone and was treated like crap. He had built up walls and wouldn't tell anyone anything. That is until that guy met that girl and became friends. That guy was Leo Valdez.

Sandry hadn't met anyone like Leo and vice versa. She was glad to know someone noticed her. They both knew this friendship was strong from the beginning. And that's where I'll start the beginning.

It was a dark stormy day. And the rain came down non-stop. It was a start of the everyday life of Sandry Dickinson…

**That's that. A mysterious ending. Stay tuned for the rest of the story. Until then… ****Auf Wiedersehen, au revoir, adiós, and goodbye. **


	2. Partners

**Sandry's prov. **

It was a dark stormy day. And the rain came down non-stop. It was a start of the everyday life of Sandry Dickinson…

She walked down the halls of Goode High School, trying to avoid being knocked over by other students. As she reached her locker she was tripped, and went face first into the lockers. Arms wrap around her waist and caught her before she collided with the lockers. She turned to see who had caught her. It was the one and only Leo Valdez. They gazed into each other's eyes for a while, until Sandry muttered a thank you and walked to her science class. She took her seat in the very back corner, pulled out a book, and began reading. Mr. Pierce started assigning everyone a partners.

"Charles and Selena. Jason and Piper," he said. He soon made it to the bottom of the list."Percy and Annabeth. And Leo and Sandry." At that she looked up from the book in her hands. She looked at Leo who sat diagonal from her seat. He gave a small smile. She was glad when the bell rang for lunch. No one ever came up to her. That is until that day. Leo ran towards her shouting her name, and she ignored it as she made her way to the cafeteria.

"Sandry! Wait up!" He called catching up with her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"I just want to be left alone. So what do you want?" She said glummly. Storms had a dark effect on her.

"I just wanted to get to know you. I mean we are going to be working on a science project for the next two weeks." Leo answered.

"Fine. Meet me at Cental Park after school tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm not in the best talking mood today."

"Okay. See you 'round." He walked into the cafeteria, leaving a regretful Sandry behind.

Maybe things in her life will get better…finally.

** There it is. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update tomorrow, if I can remember to. **

**Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! **

**Shay.**


	3. Getting To Know You

**Leo's prov.**

Leo was excited for school to end. He'd be meeting Sandry Dickinson at the Central Park. His ADHD didn't help either. He kept glancing at the clock and tapping his fingers impatiently. 5minutes left until school was over. 5 slow, mocking minutes. He pulled out a miny airplane he'd been working on last night to pass the time. He finished the plane and there was 1minute left. He packed up all his stuff. 20 seconds left.

"Alright class. Don't forget to do your math homework on page 109," Mrs. Dodds said. She kept going on about something else,but Leo was too busy thinking about Sandry to pay any attention. 5…4…3…2…1. The bell rang and Leo shot out of the room faster than a bullet out of a gun. He put all his unnecessary books in his locker and ran out the school doors. Leo looked sky-ward as he walked the mile to Central Park. He smiled; it was a warm sunny day and he had hope that he could finally get to know Sandry.

He sat down on the park bench and waited. It was not long before Sandry came walking down the path her nose barried inside her book, like always.

"Sandry!" Leo called. "Over here!" She looked up from her book and saw where he was sitting, then headed towards him.

"Hey Leo," Sandry said quietly as she put her book in her backpack. Leo stood up and took her hand. "Leo! Where are we going?"

"For a walk. I wanna get to know you." He replied. Sandry rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to know?"She asked

"Um." He thought for a moment. "Tell me about your family."

"My family?" He nodded. "I don't really have one. I'm an orphan. My partents, I don't know what happened to them. I've been in foster care for as long as I can remember. And as far as I know I've never had siblings. I have a foster family, if that counts." She looked at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Wow. Me too," he said. She looked over at him.

"Really?"

"I live in the foster home down that way." He pointed in the opposite direction. "I never knew my dad. And my mom died in a fire. So why are you so quiet?"

"I'm shy. And I don't talk to anyone outside my foster family.

"Why are you always alone?"

" I've been bullied. I'm afraid people will beat me, like…" she stopped, then shook her head. "Never mind. "

"Someone's beating you?"

"No! Forget I said that. Why are you always alone?" He frowned, then shrugged.

"No one likes me. I don't have any friends."

"Me neither. I'm invisible to everyone. " Leo stopped walking, and so did Sandry. He looked her in the eyes. Brown eyes to brown eyes. Though her black bangs cover them.

"You're visible to me." He took her hand again. "And now you have me as a friend. " He gave her a smile. She looked down.

"I've got to go. Sorry." She was about to walk away, when Leo stopped her.

"Wait. Meet me at the front of the school tomorrow. We can walk to my foster home and work on our science project. Okay?"

"Yeah okay. I've really goy to go. See you later." She ran up the road , he turned to the opposite direction and walked, a small smile played on his face.

**So tell me what you think? If you have any suggestions for what should happen next I'd love to hear them. Au revoir!**

**Shay. **


	4. Project Date

**Sandry's prov.**

Sandry walked into the front door of her foster home. A beer bottle suddenly hit the wall, barely missing her head.

"Sandry Dickinson!" Gabe Ugliano yelled. Sally must not be back from work yet. "Where have you been!" Gabe and Sally Ugliano where the foster parents. Sally loved kids, Gabe… not so much.

"I was working on a project with a friend for science," she lied. Gabe was up in her face now, and she could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"You don't go no where without my permission. Now beat it brat." He grabbed her black hair , that was always tied up in a bun, and threw her to the other side of the room. "Clean up the kitchen!" Gabe yelled as Sandry scurried way. She put her backpack down in her room and went to clean up the huge mess in the kitchen. Hoping for a better day tomorrow.

* * *

Sandry sat down in her usual seat, the back corner, and thought about yesterday when she got home. Gabe had told her to clean faster and threw another beer bottle at her. This time it hit her. A piece of glass cut under her eye , the rest of the bottle hit her head. Percy Jackson, also a foster child, helped her clean up and got her to her room. She passed out after. She had tried to make up,though she hated it, to cover up the scar, and hoped no one could see it.

A familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hey Sandry." Leo said.

"Hi Leo," she replied quietly.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked. She shot a quick look around the room. Of course no one was paying her any attention.

"Nothing."

"Something obviously happened. Just tell me."

"Nothing happened, Leo. Leave it." Sandry stuck her face in her book to avoided eye contact with him.

* * *

School finally ended, and Sandry walked to the front of the school, where Leo said to meet. He was waiting there for her; trapping his fingers against his leg. He looked up at her and smiled. And once again, Sandry found herself being tripped. Her book slipped out of her hands to the floor, and she would have too if Leo didn't catch her…again.

"Ugh! I hate people," she muttered. Leo and Sandry's hands met as they went to pick up the fallen book. Sandry blushed, as they gazed into each other's eyes once again. She found herself leaning in and he did the same. Leo cleared his throat and stood, sticking out his hand for Sandry. She took it and he pulled her up.

"We should get started on our project."

Sandry nodded. "Yeah." Still holding her hand Leo led her to his foster home. There was no talking on the journey, but Sandry couldn't help but think about the feeling she got as she held Leo's hand. It was a warm feeling, that she couldn't explain.

* * *

They worked on the project for hours. Leo said funny jokes to keep up the good mood. They stopped at five minutes till seven.

"Crap. I've got to get going."

"Leo, be a gentleman and walk the lass home." Chiron, the foster father, called from the other room.

"No. It's fine you don't have to…" Sandry started, but Leo grabbed her hand and went out the front door. So they walked hand and hand, again, telling jokes.

When they reached her house Leo said," Same time tomorrow?" Sandry nodded.

"See you later." Sandry was about to walk i the door, when he grabbed her hand once again.

"Wait. Um, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on Saturday. There's this carnival coming…"

"Like a real date?" She asked. He nodded, shyly. "Yeah. Sure. Can't wait." She smiled, and he smiled back.

"See you tomorrow," He said. She gave a small wave.

"See you." She walked inside and quickly walked to her room. Maybe her life was getting better.

"Sandry Dickinson!" Gabe yelled. Or maybe not.

**There it is. Tell me what you think about it. I'll get the next chapter as soon as possible. Until then ****Auf Wiedersehen, au revoir, adiós, and goodbye.**

******Shay. **


	5. First Date

**Leo's prov.**

Saturday came fast, and Leo was more than excited. His first date with Sandry was today. He looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. 10:30. He'd pick up Sandry at 11:30. He quickly got out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Everyone was gathered for breakfast. Leo scarffed down a plate of scrabbled eggs, sausages, and bacon, with a glass of milk.

"Leo. Slow down. Why are you in such a hurry?" Chiron asked.

"He's going on a date with that one girl," Jason Grace said.

Leo blushed. "Her name is Sandry. And how would you know?"

"I have my ways." Leo shook his head, then ran up stairs to take a shower.

When he dressed in brown jeans and a green shirt with brown suspenders. His brown hair was just as messy as any other day. He quickly brushed his teeth and ran out the door. He headed towards Sandry's house.

When he reached her house, she was sitting on the porch tapping her foot in a random tune. She looked up and smiled shyly, and he smiled back. She was dressed in the usual black jeans, a Batman t-shirt, and her usual black boots. Her black hair, that was usually pulled back in a bun, was down and fell to her shoulders. Her bangs still covering her brown eyes. Though she wore stuff like this everyday, Leo couldn't stop thinking about how pretty she looked. She stood and walked to him, and he took her hand. They both felt a warm shock travel through their body.

"You look really pretty," Leo said. Sandry blushed, and looked down at her feet.

"Thanks. You look fantastic," she replied quietly. They reached the carnival. There were many rollercoasters scattered around, food stands, game stands, and a Farris wheel in the middle. They walked around, until they saw a ring toss game. Leo had effortlessly won a stuffed panda bear. He smiled as he handed it to Sandry. She had a look of disbelief, before she smiled back and took it. They walked to the farris wheel, and Sandry had a frightened look on. They got in the giant box, and Leo saw her look of terror.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just afraid of heights," she replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…" The farris wheel began to move up. Leo could tell by the look on her face that Sandry felt like she was going to barf. He pulled her into his arms.

"Just don't look out the side," he smiled. The box was bared on all sides except the bottom was solid. Leo noticed she was a head shorter than him.

She rested her head on his chest, wanting the ride to end. And when it did she let out a small sigh of relief.

They walked around until the found an ice cream stand. Leo order Chocolate, and Sandry ordered Cookie Dough. Leo insisted on paying, so she let him. After ice cream they walked back to Sandry's house.

"Thanks, Leo. I had a great time." Sandry said.

"I did too." They looked into each other's eyes. Both of them leaned in. Their lips met. They pulled away. Sandry smiled, and thanked him agin before walking inside.

Leo walked home with a huge smile on his face. "Best day ever," he said to himself.

**The end. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks.**

**Au revoir!**

**Shay. **


	6. Talent Show

**Sandry's prov. **

Leo had begged her to join the school talent show with him, so she did. She had thought this would be a good way to get people to notice her, but now it seemed like an awful idea. But it was too late to back out now. She sat in her room scrolling through her playlist in search of a song to sing. Then she saw the perfect song.

"Percy! Can I borrow your laptop?" She called down to the next room. Percy was another foster child.

"Sure," he replied. She walked over and retrieved it. She went back to her room, sitting on the floor back against her bed, and searched the lyrics, then write them down. This was one of her favorite songs, and she knew every word and beat.

She practiced everyday for two weeks, and before she knew it, it was the day of the talent show. She saw Leo and smiled. He smiled back and mouthed 'good luck.'Her smiled widened, and the principal began the show. After ten acts it was Leo's turn. He held the mic in his hand firmly. He was going to sing, too.

"This is For Fiona by Tim Mcilrath," he announced, then began to sing.

**I can't even think of words to match the way**

**I'm feeling I don't even think a book could say enough for you**

** I can only try my best, to put it in a song I guess**

** You try to speak, I know you tell the truth**

** If I could freeze our small amount of time together**

** Then we could make believe this world would never end (make believe this world would never end) **

**Unfortunately truth is cold So you stay young while I get old **

**But always know, I'm your best friend **

**Nothing is the same **

**Everything is a better change **

**Sometimes I see silence in your eyes **

**Let it all crash down**

** When it ends it begins with you **

**I'm gonna learn every time you do **

**And I'm as scared as anybody who has done this **

**I wouldn't give it up for nothing free **

**You took my life, turned it around**

** And put my feet back on the ground **

**I owe you, eternally **

**Nothing is the same **

**Everything is a better change**

** Sometimes I see silence in your eyes**

** Let it all crash down **

**When it ends it begins with you **

**I'm gonna learn every time you do**

** I'm always I'm always I'm always here **

**I'm always I'm always I'm always here**

He surprisingly had a great voice. He finished singing, and suddenly the crowd burst into cheers as he walked off stage. He handed the principal the mic as he walked out.

"Now, last, but not least… Sandry Dickinson," he announced, the crowd was silent.

"Who's Sandry Dickinson?" Someone yelled out. Sandry walked out mic in hand.

"I'm Sandry. This is Born This Way by Lady Gaga." The music started and she was hit with a wave of nervousness, but she didn't let it stop her. She began to sing.

**It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M**  
**Just put your paws up**  
**'cause you were born this way, baby**

**My mama told me when I was young**

**We are all born superstars**

**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**  
**In the glass of her boudoir**

**"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"**  
**She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"**  
**"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,**  
**Listen to me when I say"**

**I'm beautiful in my way**  
**'Cause God makes no mistakes**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**  
**Don't hide yourself in regret**  
**Just love yourself and you're set**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**

**Oh there ain't no other way**  
**Baby I was born this way**  
**Baby I was born this way**  
**Oh there ain't no other way**  
**Baby I was born this way**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**

**Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen _[x3]_**  
**Don't be!**

**Give yourself prudence**  
**And love your friends**  
**Subway kid, rejoice your truth**  
**In the religion of the insecure**  
**I must be myself, respect my youth**

**A different lover is not a sin**  
**Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)**  
**I love my life I love this record and**  
**Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)**

**I'm beautiful in my way**  
**'Cause God makes no mistakes**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**  
**Don't hide yourself in regret**  
**Just love yourself and you're set**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**

**Oh there ain't no other way**  
**Baby I was born this way**  
**Baby I was born this way**  
**Oh there ain't no other way**  
**Baby I was born this way**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

**Whether you're broke or evergreen**

**You're black, white, beige, chola descent**  
**You're Lebanese, you're orient**  
**Whether life's disabilities**  
**Left you outcast, bullied, or teased**  
**Rejoice and love yourself today**  
**'cause baby you were born this way**

**No matter gay, straight, or bi,**  
**Lesbian, transgendered life,**  
**I'm on the right track baby,**  
**I was born to survive.**  
**No matter black, white or beige**  
**Chola or orient made,**  
**I'm on the right track baby,**  
**I was born to be brave.**

**I'm beautiful in my way**  
**'Cause God makes no mistakes**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**  
**Don't hide yourself in regret**  
**Just love yourself and you're set**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**

**Oh there ain't no other way**  
**Baby I was born this way**  
**Baby I was born this way**  
**Oh there ain't no other way**  
**Baby I was born this way**  
**I'm on the right track, baby**  
**I was born this way**

**I was born this way hey!**  
**I was born this way hey!**  
**I'm on the right track baby**  
**I was born this way hey!**  
**I was born this way hey!**  
**I was born this way hey!**  
**I'm on the right track baby**  
**I was born this way hey!**

She finished and the crowd was still silent. She nervously walked off stage, and Leo came up to her.

"Was I really that bad?" She asked looking at the closed curtains.

"No! You were great. I think it's time to announce the winner," he said.

"Will Kendel, Sandry,and Leo please come on stage?" Sandry took a deep shaky breath, then followed behind the other two.

"Third place goes to…Kendel. " the croud clap, as he received his medallion. "Second place goes to…Leo." The crowd got even louder. "First place goes to… Sandry." The crowd went nuts. And the two go their trofies. Sandry gave Leo a hug as they left the stage. She felt accomplished, as she walked home that day.

**For Fiona by Tim Mcilath is a beatiful song, you should totally look it up. That and Born This Way are two of my favorite songs. I'm out of ideas I might end it, unless you guys have any ideas. Thanks.**

** Au revoir!**

**-Shay**


	7. Karaoke Gig

**Leo's prov.**

He held Sandry's hand, playing with her fingers, as they sat and talked about superheroes. Mark Pierce, trumpet player in the school orchestra, came over.

"Hey. You guys sounded great. I was wondering if you'd be interested in singing some songs at my dad's karaoke club tomorrow night," he said. Leo and Sandry looked at each other. She shrugged.

"Why not," Leo said to Mark.

"Great. See you later," he walked away.

"I guess it's too late to back out now, huh?" Sandry asked.

"Come on. It'll be fun. You sing a song, I sing a song, then we do a duet. It'll be great!" Leo assured her, with a smile.

She couldn't help but smile too. "Okay fine. What song would we sing for the duet?" They thought for a moment.

"Oh! How about Lucky Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat?"

"Perfect." The bell rang and everyone exited the school. Sandry and Leo went to the park to practice the duet , before heading home to practice their separate songs.

* * *

Leo clutched the mic firmly in his hand. He was first.

"This is Swing Life Away." The music began as did his singing.

**Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?**  
**Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?**  
**Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?**

**I'll show you mine if you show me yours first**  
**Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse**  
**Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words**

**We live on front porches and swing life away,**  
**We get by just fine here on minimum wage**  
**If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,**  
**I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand**

**I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move**  
**The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon**  
**Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow**

**I've got some friends, some that I hardly know**  
**But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world**  
**We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go**

**We live on front porches and swing life away,**  
**We get by just fine here on minimum wage**  
**If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,**  
**I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand**

**I'll show you mine if you show me yours first**  
**Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse**  
**Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words**

**We live on front porches and swing life away,**  
**We get by just fine here on minimum wage**  
**If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,**  
**I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand**

**Swing life away ****_[x4]_**

The song ended and the cheers began. Now it was Sandry's turn. Leo gave an encouraging smile, which she returned with a nervous one.

She stepped out on stage. "This is Blown Away. "

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**  
**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**  
**Her daddy was a mean old mister**  
**Mama was an angel in the ground**  
**The weather man called for a twister**  
**She prayed blow it down**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**  
**To wash the sins out of that house**  
**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**  
**To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**  
**Blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out**  
**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**  
**She locked herself in the cellar**  
**Listened to the screaming of the wind**  
**Some people call it taking shelter**  
**She called it sweet revenge**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**  
**Blown away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**  
**To wash the sins out of that house**  
**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**  
**To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Leo joined her on the stage and the music played once again.

"This last song is Lucky," they announced together.

(A/N: **Leo is bolded. **Sandry's underlined. **Both is both) **

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**  
**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**  
**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**  
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**  
**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**They don't know how long it takes**  
**Waiting for a love like this**  
**Every time we say goodbye**  
**I wish we had one more kiss**  
**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**  
**Lucky we're in love in every way**  
**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**  
**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**  
**To an island where we'll meet**  
**You'll hear the music fill the air**  
**I'll put a flower in your hair**  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**  
**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**  
**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**  
**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**  
**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

The crowd went wild, bagging for more. Leo and Sandry smiled at each other as they walked off stage. A tall man wearing a dark suit and colorful tie came up to them.

"You two are amazing. And I want to sign the both of you a record deal…"

**Songs: Swing Life Away by Rise Against, Blown Away by Carrie Underwood, Lucky by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, I kinda did. Also I could use some song suggestions for their concert. Thanks. **

**Au revoir! **

**- Shay**


	8. Valdez and Dickson

**Sandry's prov. **

Sandry and Leo stood backstage, listening to the crowd cheer their names. They were Valdez and Dickson and by what they heard 'the greatest duo in America.' They both walked on stage, and the crowd got even louder. Sandry positioned herself at the keyboard, and Leo readied his guitar. They both had to learn to play at least one instrument.

"Hallo everyone! Thanks for coming out! This is Dark Side!" Sandry announced.

**Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know**  
**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**  
**If I show it to you now**  
**Will it make you run away?**

**Or will you stay**  
**Even if it hurts**  
**Even if I try to push you out**  
**Will you return?**  
**And remind me who I really am**  
**Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But we're worth it**  
**You know that we're worth it**  
**Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?**

**Like a diamond**  
**From black dust**  
**It's hard to know**  
**What can become**  
**If you give up**  
**So don't give up on me**  
**Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But we're worth it**  
**You know that we're worth it**  
**Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**  
**Just tell me that you will stay**  
**Promise me you will stay**  
**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**  
**Just promise me you will stay**  
**Promise me you will stay**

**Will you love me? ohh**

**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But we're worth it**  
**You know that we're worth it**  
**Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**  
**Promise you'll stay**

They continued through a bunch of songs until it was finally time to end the show; the crowd screamed "Anchor!" over and over again. **(A/N my spelling might be wrong)**

"Okay,okay. One more song. For all you fans!" Leo said. " This is Where is the Love."

[Leo] **What's wrong with the world, mama**  
**People livin' like they ain't got no mamas**  
**I think the whole world addicted to the drama**  
**Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma**

**Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism**  
**But we still got terrorists here livin'**  
**In the USA, the big CIA**  
**The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK**

**But if you only have love for your own race**  
**Then you only leave space to discriminate**  
**And to discriminate only generates hate**  
**And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah**

**Madness is what you demonstrate**  
**And that's exactly how anger works and operates**  
**Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight**  
**Take control of your mind and meditate**  
**Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all**

[Sandry] **People killin', people dyin'**  
**Children hurt and you hear them cryin'**  
**Can you practise what you preach**  
**And would you turn the other cheek**

**Father, Father, Father help us**  
**Send some guidance from above**  
**'Cause people got me, got me questionin'**  
**Where is the love (Love)**

[Both] **Where is the love (The love)**  
**Where is the love (The love)**  
**Where is the love, the love, the love**

[Leo]** It just ain't the same, old ways have changed**  
**New days are strange, is the world insane?**  
**If love and peace are so strong**  
**Why are there pieces of love that don't belong?**

**Nations droppin' bombs**  
**Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones**  
**With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young**  
**So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone**

**So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong**  
**In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in**  
**Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends**  
**Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother**  
**A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover**

**The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug**  
**If you never know truth then you never know love**  
**Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)**  
**Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)**  
**Where's the love, y'all**

[Sandry] **People killin', people dyin'**  
**Children hurt and you hear them cryin'**  
**Can you practise what you preach**  
**And would you turn the other cheek**

**Father, Father, Father help us**  
**Send some guidance from above**  
**'Cause people got me, got me questionin'**  
**Where is the love (Love)**

[Both] **Where is the love (The love)?**  
**Where is the love (The love)?**  
**Where is the love (The love)?**  
**Where is the love (The love)?**  
**Where is the love (The love)?**  
**Where is the love (The love)?**  
**Where is the love, the love, the love?**

[Leo] **I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder**  
**As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder**  
**Most of us only care about money makin'**  
**Selfishness got us followin' the wrong direction**

**Wrong information always shown by the media**  
**Negative images is the main criteria**  
**Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria**  
**Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema**

**Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity**  
**Whatever happened to the fairness and equality**  
**Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity**  
**Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity**

**That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under**  
**That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down**  
**There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under**  
**Gotta keep my faith alive 'til love is found**  
**Now ask yourself**

[Both] **Where is the love?**  
**Where is the love?**  
**Where is the love?**  
**Where is the love?**

[Sandry] **Father, Father, Father, help us**  
**Send some guidance from above**  
**'Cause people got me, got me questionin'**  
**Where is the love?**

[Leo] **Sing with me y'all:**  
**One world, one world (We only got)**  
**One world, one world (That's all we got)**  
**One world, one world**  
**And something's wrong with it (Yeah)**  
**Something's wrong with it (Yeah)**  
**Something's wrong with the wo-wo-world, yeah**  
**We only got**  
**(One world, one world)**  
**That's all we got**  
**(One world, one world)**

Afterwards they went to an after party and literally danced till they dropped, or at least Sandry did. Leo was a party beast. Sandry went home later that night and crashed on her bed and immediately feel into a deep slumber.

**Songs: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson and Where is the Love by Black Eyed Peas. **

**Next time I'll have some Country songs like Shania Twain and Hunter Hayes, and most likely Carrie Underwood. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and stay tune for Valdez and Dickson's next concert. Thanks! **

**Au revoir!**

**-Shay. **


	9. Crazed Fans

**Leo's prov.**

**In your arms I can still feel the way you**  
**want me when you hold me**  
**I can still hear the words you whispered**  
**when you told me**  
**I can stay right here forever in your arms**

**And there ain't no way-**  
**I'm lettin' you go now**  
**And there ain't no way-**  
**and there ain't no how**  
**I'll never see that day...**

**'Cause I'm keeping you**  
**forever and for always**  
**We will be together all of our days**  
**Wanna wake up every**  
**morning to your sweet face-always**

**Mmmm, baby**  
**In your heart-I can still hear**  
**a beat for every time you kiss me**  
**And when we're apart,**  
**I know how much you miss me**  
**I can feel your love for me in your heart**

**And there ain't no way-**  
**I'm lettin' you go now**  
**And there ain't now way-**  
**and there ain't no how**  
**I'll never see that day...**

**'Cause I'm keeping you**  
**forever and for always**  
**We will be together all of our days**  
**Wanna wake up every**  
**morning to your sweet face-always**

**(I wanna wake up every morning)**

**In your eyes-(I can still see**  
**the look of the one) I can still see**  
**the look of the one who really loves me**  
**(I can still feel the way that you want)**  
**The one who wouldn't put anything**  
**else in the world above me**  
**(I can still see love for me) I can**  
**still see love for me in your eyes**  
**(I still see the love)**

**And there ain't no way-**  
**I'm lettin' you go now**  
**And there ain't no way-**  
**and there ain't no how**  
**I'll never see that day...**

**'Cause I'm keeping you**  
**forever and for always**  
**We will be together all of our days**  
**Wanna wake up every**  
**morning to your sweet face-always**

**'Cause I'm keeping you**  
**forever and for always**  
**We will be together all of our days**  
**Wanna wake up every**  
**morning to your sweet face-always**

**I'm keeping you forever and for always**  
**I'm in your arms**

Sandry finished the song, and the crowd went crazy as she and Leo started the second one.

**I tear the shrink wrap off**  
**And put the needle down**  
**Fill my bedroom up with a Cash song**  
**And crank it up loud**  
**Because it makes me feel good**  
**Got the pedal pecked hard**  
**And the Mustang drive**  
**Horses screamin' at me**  
**Momma prayin' that I'll make it home alive**  
**But it makes me feel good**  
**Like sneakin' out late**  
**Tellin' white lies**  
**Stealin' one more kiss tonight**

**I try my best to behave**  
**And I can't help feelin' this way**  
**It's not my fault so don't blame me**  
**'Cause love makes me**  
**And is it some kind of fiction?**  
**Or the sweetest addiction?**  
**So what if I'm crazy**  
**'Cause love makes me do it**  
**Love makes me do it**  
**Yes it does**

**Well it don't take much**  
**I'm a sucker for the little things**  
**Like the touch on my hand**  
**And the sweet way she leans into me**  
**Yeah, it makes me feel good**  
**Yeah, it's a buzz how much I'm into this**  
**No I can't get enough**  
**Gotta have more than just one kiss**  
**'Cause it feels so good**  
**Yeah, watchin' her sleep**  
**Stayin' up all night**  
**Ridin' this heavenly high**

**I try my best to behave**  
**And I can't help feelin' this way**  
**It's not my fault so don't blame me**  
**'Cause love makes me**  
**And is it some kind of fiction?**  
**Or the sweetest addiction?**  
**So what if I'm crazy**  
**'Cause love makes me do it**  
**Oh! Love makes me do it**

**I love so hard you think I'm stupid**  
**But it's a fight that I don't mind losin'**

**I try my best to behave**  
**And I can't help feelin' this way**  
**It's not my fault so don't blame me**  
**'Cause love makes me**  
**And is it some kind of fiction?**  
**Or the sweetest addiction?**  
**So what if I'm crazy**  
**'Cause love makes me do it**  
**I try my best to behave**  
**And I can't help feelin' this way**  
**It's not my fault so don't blame me**  
**'Cause love makes me**  
**And is it some kind of fiction?**  
**Or the sweetest addiction?**  
**So what if I'm crazy**  
**'Cause love makes me do it**

The fans were crazy that night. The first few rows of fans climbed up on stage. Leo grabbed Sandry's hand and ran to the nearest door, the crazed fans hot on their tail. They ducked into a clothing store and hid in the dressing rooms. Leo found a NY baseball cap and some shades. He looked out to see if the cost was clear. He found Sandry, who had also found a pair of shades and a colorful hat. They looked at each other and laughed.

"This is the life of a famous star," Sandry said.

"Yep. And I'm glad I'm sharing it with you," Leo replied. Sandry blushed and smiled, which he returned. They bought their shades and hats and walkd out into the world of crazed fans.

**Songs are Forever and for Always by Shania Twain, and Love Makes Me by Hunter Hayes. Sorry it didn't have much dialog , and for the love songs. No love songs. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks.**

**Au revior! **

**-Shay**


	10. Parents

**Sandry's prov.**

Sandry and Leo sat in a pizza parlor telling jokes and eating pizza, after another concert. The owner had let them in though it was after closing time, so no one was there to bother the duo.

Three figures walked in. "Sorry, but we're closed," said the owner. The three pulled him into a corner and talked for a while. "Well okay. They're over there." He walked to the back room.

"Sandry. We've finally found you!" Sandry turned around. There was a woman and two men.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm your mother and this is your father." The woman said. She looked at the two of them, and saw it. She was a mix of the both. She had her mother's facial features and her father's eyes.

"Holy leaning Tower of Piza! I have a family!" She was about to hug them, but stopped herself. "You abandoned me, and now that I'm famous you want me back?"

"No. No, we didn't abandon you. You were taken from us. We've been searching for you. And when you got famous it helped us find you." Her father said.

"Sandry, we would never abandon you." Her mother said. Sandry smiled and gave them both a hug.

"And who are you?" Leo said to the third person.

"I'm your father," he said. "And before you ask why I abandoned you. I didn't. We were all friends when the both of you were infants. Where we lived was a terrible place. The police had come into every house and took everyone out, separating the children from their parents. So yeah. Since then we've been searching for you." Leo gave his old man a hug.

They finally had families, a place where they belonged.

**The end. Yep that's the end of my story. I've completely ran out of ideas, but it was really fun writing it. Please review and tell me what you thought. And until next time…**

**Au revior! **

**-Shay. **


End file.
